Spartan
Spartan Weapon:Twin Dual Gladius Abilities:Serious and Insane Modes Abilities Serious Mode: In Serious Mode,Spartiel uses specials known to Sparta Knowledge and they're quite clever. To go into Serious Mode,you hold C,the bar below your HP bar will fill with blue and when it fills up he will say,"Time to Die!".The specials will change and you will be in this stage for 60 sec. and it has a cooldown of 30 sec.The specials will be explained further down this page. Insane Mode: In Insane Mode,Spartiel uses specials similar to Modern Age Kanavan. To go into Insane Mode,you hold X,the bar below your HP bar will fill with maroon and when it fills up he will say,"Your death is near!".The specials just get heightened to another level of damage.The duration of this stage is 6 sec. and the cooldown is 3 sec. Specials Regular Specials: Slashing Smash:'Spartiel slashes 2 times with the twin gladius,then he smashes them both in the ground,causing people to get pushed back.(4x hits) '''Blaze Wave:'Spartiel stabs simultaneously for 2 sec. then swings upwards in the 180 degree swing causing blazing fire to appear in a wave.(6x hits) 'Flaming Blade:'Spartiel grinds both his gladius on the ground while running,leaving marks on the ground.Fire comes out from beneath and stabs the enemy.(1x hit,massive damage) Serious Mode: 'Throw Recall:'Spartiel joins the 2 gladius together and throws it spinning for ﻿1 1/2 sec. and it goes back to Spartiel's hand by rushing back in a straight line like Dio's Death Star,stabbing anyone in its path.(4x hits) 'Fire Storm:'Spartiel will rush 3 meters forward with fire pillars spinning around him.(7x hits) 'Ultimate Wave:'Spartiel jumps in the air throws an air blade through the air in an X-shape,fairly quick.(5x Hits) Insane Mode: 'Maroon Slashing Smash:'Spartiel slashes 2 times with the twin gladius,then smashes once,and twice,pushing enemies back.(5x hits) 'Maroon Blaze Wave:'Spartiel stabs simultaneously for 2 sec. then swings harder in the 180 degree swing, causing more concentrated blazing fire to appear in a wave.(8x hits) 'Maroon Flaming Blade:'Spartiel grinds both his gladius in the ground while running,leaving marks on the ground,fire swords come shooting out like arrows,damaging enemies rapidly.(12x hits) Taunts *Charge!(Start) *Time to die!(Serious Mode) *Your death is near!(Insane Mode) *You Little!(Death) *You just made me insane.(Countered) *Shame...(Taunted by opponents) *What a waste of time...(Win) *Eat it!(Grab) Mission Grand Chase?Well,I've never heard of you before but I've seen what you've done over the years,it seems that my apprentice,Sieghart,has stumbled upon a worthy group of warriors﻿.Now,it's my turn to join you warriors. ~Spartiel~ P.S.,You probably didn't think Sieghart had a master,well,he is too good for his own good. '''GP Mission: *10 Heavenly Souls of Light(Kaze'aze's Castle,Monster Drop)(Drop Rate:80%) *10 Hellish Souls of Darkness(Hell Bridge,Monster Drop)(Drop Rate:80%) *50 Courage Medals(PvP) Cash Mission: *Collect 1 Crystal Combos Basic Combo:Z-Z-Z-Z-Z,Spartiel dances swiftly,slashing his gladius,like he's in a waltz,after 4 hits,he puts them both ﻿together and stabs thoroughly. Double Attack:Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z,After Combo,Spartiel rushes forward,stabbing. Triple Attack:Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z,After Double Attack,Spartiel kicks his foot forward. Dash:->+-> Spatan Dash:<-+->+->Spartiel slightly dashes above the ground,avoiding planted traps. Jump Attack:Z+Up Spatan Rush:While in mid-air,press ->+->,Spartiel rushes through the air,colliding with anyone in the way. Spatan Flare:During Combo,press ->,Spartiel explodes fire in front of him with his hand Fall Recovery:Spartiel backflips off the ground. Grab:Spartiel knocks down the opponent with his foot and bangs his foot on the opponent 4 times. Spartiel Specials and Moves Demonstration http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=336ElKAWpHI﻿ thumb|300px|right﻿